Avak
, Zamor Launcher | status=Alive; fused| location=Zakaz| pron=ey-VAK}} Avak is a Skakdi. He once worked with the Dark Hunters, but eventually betrayed them and joined the group of renegades known as the Piraka. Biography Avak was originally a jailer on an unidentified island. When at some point, he took a Dark Hunter prisoner, a group of Dark Hunters were sent to free him. Upon defeating him, the Dark Hunters saw that he was able to create the prisons with his mind, and seeing potential in such a power, they returned with him to Odina. He later helped in the mission to unleash the Kanohi Dragon on Metru Nui, which was intended to help convince toa Dume to secure a Dark Hunter base in the city in return for protection. However, the plan failed, and the dragon was defeated by the turaga Mangai. Avak joined Zaktan on his quest to loot Mangaia and investigate the story that Teridax was dead. The team of six, calling themselves the Piraka, arrived on the island and saw Teridax's damaged armor. He witnessed the creation of the Skakdi Vezok, and all seven of them received Teridax's telepathic message and were inspired to go after the Kanohi Ignika. After being chased away by Mana Ko, they escaped aboard six Toa canisters which Avak programmed to head to Voya Nui. (Vezon would make his own way to the island.) Upon arriving, Avak posed as a Toa, along with the other Piraka, and the Matoran on the island began to hail them as heroes. The Piraka ordered them to drain the lava from Mount Valmai, where they believed the Ignika to be. They later managed to enslave them with Antidermis Zamors, with the exception of a small group which called themselves the Voya Nui Resistance Team. They later took part in several conflicts with the Toa Inika and Toa Nuva, and eventually discovered the entrance to the Chamber of Life. After confronting a number of obstacles, they managed to make their way to their final foe before they could reach the Ignika: their former comrade Vezon. The Piraka were knocked unconscious, and awoke to find the Toa Inika victorious against Vezon. Deciding it was not their time to strike, the Piraka went into hiding. The Piraka later followed the Inika into the Pit, where they were mutated into sea serpents. They later ambushed the Toa Mahri, but they were defeated by Axonn, who took them to Daxia for interrogation by the Order of Mata Nui. After Daxia was destroyed, Avak and the others were taken back to Zakaz by the Skakdi. They were thrown into Energized Protodermis with a Vortixx, Zyglak, and Steltian Jeokren, creating a strange fusion. The fusion was destroyed by Vezon, and the Piraka and Vezon teleported into an unknown universe. HT Adventures Having failed on their mission in Voya Nui, the Piraka decided to regroup in Bio-Land, where they could establish a new base and hide from the Dark Hnters who were pursuing them. They rented an airship and enslaved the driver with a Zamor sphere. Vezok and Reidak left their group to investigate things, while Avak and the rest of the Piraka traveled to the Tohunga Mountains and found the Tohunga Volcano. They decided to build their base there. Meanwhile, Avak began working on his Power Sucker Machine. Vezok later returned, accompanied by Alex, Tonga, and an army of Bohrok. The Piraka discussed what they should do, and they decided to enslave the nearby Tohunga Village. Meanwhile, Reidak returned, telling them that the Toa Nuva were on the island as well. Zaktan was enraged, as he believed that the Toa Nuva had seen Reidak, and they prepared for an attack. Avak and the rest of the Piraka departed for Tohunga Village, but instead were attacked by the Toa Nuva. They managed to capture Onua and Pohatu, who were taken to the Piraka base. Henkka departed to rescue them, but was captured and put in Avak's Power Sucker Machine. version Unlike in the Prime reality, Zaktan was killed, and the Piraka went they separate ways. They were later captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta and used as experiments. However, they managed to escape by creating their own weapons and using them against their captors. Wishing revenge, all the surviving Piraka joined Thok's group, the Assassins of Darkness, which attempted to kill those who used the powers of shadow to commit crimes. Reidak is now on the Southern Continent. He and his comrades are currently on a mission in order to gain some information about the local Makuta, whose hobby it is to devastate entire woods, in order to stop him from killing the inhabitants. ''Alliance of Evil Avak was freed from the Order of Mata Nui's prison by Takadox, along with Vezok. They left for Drata, where they believed they could find the Kanohi Braidix, Mask of Power. They traveled to an island and discovered that a shopkeeper had a piece of the map. The group confronted Vahkshi, as well as Kapura's group. Both parties were also looking for the island. Avak's head was slammed into the stone counter, knocking him out. Teletroid version Avak was hoarding weapons and rocket engines after the Rising, which Teletroid paid him to give up. Powers and equipment Avak possessed X-Ray and telescopic vision, which he used to seek out foes. Avak could use his mind to create a perfect living prison for his enemies which would counter any powers they could possibly use. Avak could also use the Elemental Power of Stone, but only in tandem with another Skakdi. If it came to a fight, Avak could rely on his Zamor sphere launcher and his seismic pickaxe, which could slice through almost anything and then weld it back together. The jackhammer side could also fire energy blasts. However, he lost his Zamor launcher when he was mutated and abandoned his seismic pickaxe. Personality and traits Avak was extremely ambitious, and was known for constantly rebelling against authority. His lack of status made him bitter and irritable, though he was always seeking a higher position. He was a talented engineer, and could make a tool or weapon out of virtually anything. As Avak was very weak in hand-to-hand combat, he refused to fight without some kind of machine or invention. Appearances *Piraka Attack'' *''Reign of Fear'' *''Alliance of Evil'' *''The Vahkshi Chronicles'' Gallery Pa avak walk.gif|Walking Avak Category:Skakdi Category:Piraka Category:Dark Hunters Category:Stone